


"Are you drunk?"

by markonasurface (idwir)



Series: 50 Quote Prompts [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 16:25:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14429553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idwir/pseuds/markonasurface
Summary: It was a Wednesday when everyone, including Andrew, saw Neil drunk for the first time.





	"Are you drunk?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just moving all of my fics to one place.

It was a Wednesday when everyone, including Andrew, saw Neil drunk for the first time.

His session with Betsy had run long and he was relieved Aaron had opted out of their joint counseling this week. He wouldn’t have talked about breaking Neil’s nose the night before if his twin had been sitting in the room. Their progress was slow and although Andrew liked to see how far he could push Aaron by making comments about Katelyn, he absolutely refused to discuss details of either of their relationships.

With Aaron far away, when Betsy commented, “nice bump,” Andrew was able to respond, “I head-butted Neil last night.”

As he walked into the lounge, he was still fuming over her suggestion that perhaps Andrew felt  _guilty_ and he kicked the door on his way past. He stopped in his tracks and stared back at the teammates looking at him.

He didn’t bother asking what they were all doing here instead of on the court. Someone would explain eventually. Instead, he shoved his hands in his pocket and started for his usual seat, only pausing for a microsecond when he noticed one of his strikers was missing.

Andrew raised an eyebrow at Kevin but he was too busy glaring at the rest of the team, probably upset that their practice time was being wasted.

“You look in a mood.” Allison didn’t look up from studying her nails. She had her long legs draped over the arm of her chair.

He turned his gaze disinterestedly toward the defensive dealer. “Looks to me like Kevin’s the one in a mood right now.”

“Isn’t he always?”

Kevin gritted his teeth so hard Andrew could hear it.

“There was a fight,” Nicky blurted suddenly as if he had been holding the information in for too long and would burst if he didn’t get it out. “Neil -”

The door to Abby’s office opened and the Foxes’ coach stepped out. “Look who decided to show.”

Andrew stood up, ignoring Wymack, and looked past him into the room. He heard a groan and an exasperated sigh.

“I told you not to drink with a concussion,” Renee’s gentle voice reprimanded.

He watched Neil push her hands off of him and sit up, then carefully scoot himself closer to the edge of the examination table. He clumsily slipped off and fell in a heap on the tile.

Andrew strode over, peering down at Neil’s auburn head cradled in one hand. Finally, Neil lifted his head to see who was casting a shadow over him.

“Andrew?” His name sounded foreign.

The blond man studied his face. The bruising around his eyes had darkened and spread, his lip was split and he had a gash stitched together on his right temple crossing over an old knife scar. Unfocused eyes met his.

“Are you drunk?”

“No, concussed.”

“Yes, he’s drunk.” Renee had both hands on her hips.

There was commotion behind Andrew as the rest of the Foxes crowded the doorway. Allison pushed one of the freshmen aside.

“No way!” Dan ducked under Allison’s arm.

“Do you know how long Matt’s waited to see Neil  _tipsy_?” Dan gawked. “He’s literally falling-on-his-ass drunk. Matt’s gonna be so mad he missed this.”

Andrew reached down and hauled Neil to his feet. He swayed, a hand reaching for Andrew then falling back to his side. He would have fallen backward if Andrew didn’t grab his shoulders. When he winced, he prodded his shoulder with his fingers and realized there were bandages underneath his shirt.

“Can I - yes?” Neil waved a hand and Andrew nodded, grabbing his hand and helping him place it on his shoulder.

“He can’t even stand by himself,” someone snickered.

Wymack smacked the back of the person’s head. “What’re you all standing around for? The court -”

Andrew didn’t catch the rest of Wymack’s words as Neil opened his mouth and took a deep breath.

“About - l-last - about last night. When we - y-you know were kissing.” He was babbling now, a stark contrast to the only other time the cousins had seen him trashed and he had paid a busboy to knock him out.

The rest of the Foxes were trying to smother their laughter but Andrew heard them. Without turning around he said flatly, “Get. Out.”

He didn’t need to tell them twice.

“Thank God,” Aaron muttered.

“I’ll say it again because apparently I need to. Abby is gone for another two days. Don’t maul each other.” Wymack reminded the team.

“Nicky. Stay.”

Renee tilted her head at Neil, her pastel colored hair just brushing her left shoulder. She pursed her lips and turned to leave but Andrew stopped her.

Neil gagged then and Nicky kicked the trashcan so it slid over to Renee who picked it up and held it in front of Neil. Andrew held onto his upper arm to keep him balanced and waited for him to stop being sick before urging him out of the office and onto one of the lounge sofas.

“He has stitches in his side,” Renee warned.

She put the trashcan by the couch near Neil’s head and told him, “Keep your eyes open or I’m making you sit up.”

Andrew stayed standing next to Neil’s couch. “What happened?”

“Coach sent us for a water break and Neil punched Jack. Jack punched him back and broke his nose -”

“It was already broken,” Andrew said dully.

“Neil beat him up pretty bad,” Nicky continued nervously, looking sideways at Renee. “Jack pushed him and he slipped, hit his head on that broken concrete wall at the end of the lockers, the one next to the crushed locker door we still haven’t got fixed. I don’t know really, like, he has a pretty deep cut in his side and Kevin had to pull the door to get it out of his shoulder.”

Andrew’s face was passive but they watched him swallow. “That all?”

“I think Neil broke Jack’s ribs.”

He didn’t give approval and his face still showed nothing. “Where is he? Why is Neil drunk?”

Renee looked over at Neil, who blinked at her, before telling Andrew, “He’s at the hospital. Matt took him. Neil refused to go. He hit his head pretty hard and was going on about needing to stay here. He was getting a little hysterical. There was some blood so Coach asked if I knew anything about stitches.”

“And? Why is he drunk?” Andrew might’ve been annoyed he had to ask again. His eyes were narrowed but it didn’t bother Renee.

“Coach said that when he had to take a look at the damage from Castle Evermore last year, Neil said the only time he drank was when he needed a hospital but couldn’t go to one.” She gestured in the general direction of Abby’s office. “He finished off Kevin’s stash from Abby’s travel kit and the bottle in Coach’s office.”

“Idiot.” Andrew crouched in front of Neil. “C’mon. We’re going home.”

Neil looked delirious as he tripped over his words, “You’re not mad at m-me?” His voice was lethargic and Andrew shook his head once. A smile spread over Neil’s face, loopy and brilliant. “But you still hate me?”

His only response was to help him to his feet again. “How - how m-much do you ...”

Neil trailed off and Andrew glanced at his face. His eyebrows were furrowed. He looked confused.

“Neil?” Nicky had crossed over to them and was grinning, at ease now that the story was out and Andrew hadn’t made any threats.

“Right,” Neil breathed and looked only slightly less lost. “Want to kill me?”

Andrew pushed Nicky, who only laughed, and guided Neil towards the exit. It had been months since either of them had brought up Andrew’s percentages and he wanted to roll his eyes in a very non-Andrew like way but he told Neil, “753%”

He didn’t know if it was the alcohol or the concussion or the combination of the two but the dopey smile on Neil’s face made him swear he would find out. In a few weeks. When he wasn’t concussed.


End file.
